Little Miracles
by LoveandLearn
Summary: After getting back from their honeymoon, Jake and Addison are left to build their future together. One-shot.


"Looks like the newlyweds are back from their honeymoon." Violet commented as Jake and Addison walked into the kitchen halfway through the work day while the group was taking their hour-long lunch break.

As soon as Addison walked into the kitchen Amelia got up to take Henry from her arms. "Hey, buddy!" she exclaimed happily, making the baby laugh. "I missed you."

"You were with him for the last ten days." Jake reminded her.

"Which is why I miss him." Amelia replied to her pseudo brother in law. "I got used to having him around all the time. We bonded. Right, Henry?" she addressed the baby and earned another giggle in response.

"Did 'ya come to check on your practice? You know, make sure it doesn't fall apart with you?" Cooper asked Addison half jokingly.

"No, I trust that you guys could handle things without me for ten days. Besides, Sam used to do all this administrative crap so its not like I left you with no one to handle it." Addison replied.

"No one cares about that." Charlotte told her bluntly. "Tell us about Fiji."

"It was great." Jake answered vaguely. "We spent all day lying around on the beach drinking something fruity with an umbrella in it. No where to go and nothing to do."

"You had each other to do." Cooper muttered under his breath causing Addison to blush a little. "She's blushing! She never blushes at the mention of sex unless it was really kinky. Was it kinky? It must have been if you were drinking all day long. Oh, were there props involved? Role playing?"

"Cooper!" Charlotte exclaimed to scold her husband.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Our sex life died when the twins were born. We do it with our socks on now, Charlotte."

"It's was pretty normal, Cooper." Addison told him.

"Sure, if crystal clear blue water under the moon light at midnight is normal then that's what it was." Jake replied, causing Cooper's jaw to drop.

"In public?!" He exclaimed. "Were there other people around?"

"Not many..." Addison murmured under her breath.

"But there were people?!" He asked in an excited, high pitched tone. "Oh, my god..." We trailed off and turned to his wife. "We gotta go there and do that."

"Cooper, will you stop talking about someone else's sex life?" Charlotte asked.

"Was this more than once?" Cooper ignored Charlotte and looked right at Jake for an answer. He received a small nod from both Addison and Jake. "More than twice?" Another nod. "What?!"

"Every night." Jake replied with a prideful grin.

"Charlotte!" Cooper exclaimed. "They stayed up after 10 every night and they had sex in public. I wanna do that! I miss doing that."

Jake laughed and patted Cooper on the back. "Just stay away from sand when possible because it gets in all the wrong places."

* * *

Behind closed and locked doors Jake sat on the armchair adjacent to Addison who was on the couch. Henry was sitting on the blanket covered floor nearby playing with a few of his toys. He occasionally glanced back at his parents when their voice got too loud and gave them an irresistible smile.

"Just write the damn prescription, Jake!" She exclaimed impatiently after ten minutes of begging him.

"You can't self-prescribe, Addison, you need to go see a doctor about this."

"You realize that me asking you is just courtesy, right? I can forge your signature or I can write my own prescription and make it out to you then go pick it up..."

"It's not that I don't want to write it for you, honey, I just think it would be best if you didn't self diagnose. Just remember how angry you get when your patients self diagnose and self medicate."

"That's different. I'm a doctor, I know what I'm doing when I self-diagnose."

"It's not different. You may be a doctor but you can't be your own doctor so you are just like every else who self-diagnoses and self-medicates. Just go see a doctor just to be safe. Is that too much to ask for? I just want to know that my wife is safe and taken care of."

Addison sighed from the chair adjacent to Jake. "My doctor can't see me as a patient anymore for legal reasons."

"And what legal reasons would those be?"

"I'm married to him..." Addison trailed off.

"Oh..." Jake murmured, giving Addison a small smirk. "Okay, well who was your GYN before me?"

"I'd rather not say..."

"Addison." Jake pressed.

"Naomi."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"So you writing the prescription is the only logical solution. By the time I find a doctor I trust to tell me what I already know, this could be much worse. Just let me have the anti-biotic and we avoid the whole problem."

"Maybe it's not honeymoon cystitis. Maybe it's a UTI or a yeast infection..."

"I think I would know, Jake." Addison argued. "You know, aside from being a woman, I am an internationally ranked ob/gyn."

Jake sighed and shook his head. "You would be the worst pregnant patient ever. The worst. I think universe made you infertile to spare some poor, unsuspecting doctor from months of pre-natal misery."

"Gee, thanks. Don't get off topic, write the damn scrip."

"How about we go into an exam room and do a blood test and a pelvic? No one has to know plus we can be certain that you're getting the right medication to treat the right ailment."

"No."

"Why are you being difficult?!"

"Because you're my husband! I don't want you ever looking down there for medical purposes ever again. Nothing would kill foreplay like that. The only way you're getting my legs in stirrups is for some seriously kinky, sexy shit. Nothing medical. Not ever."

"Down there? You mean at your vagina? The world renowned ob/gyn, Dr. Addison Montgomery can't say vagina?" Jake replied teasingly.

"Reilly. It's Montgomery-Reilly." Addison corrected her husband. "And you are killing me here, Jake. Just write the scrip" She added in a whimper.

"Fine, no pelvic, just a blood test and you'll get the scrip as soon as we get the results."

Addison gave in with a dramatic sigh. "Fine. But I don't want anyone to find out, okay? Don't go bragging to Cooper and Sam that you did me so hard that it still hurts."

"Honey, I'd think you'd know that I'm far too much of a gentleman to ever do that." He answered. "I'll go get a kit and we can do it in here, no one will know."

"Okay." Addison agreed quietly. "Make sure no one sees you."

"Are you worried about the results?"

"No, because I know I'm right." Addison replied, giving her husband a cocky smile.

* * *

"What were you two doing in there?" Violet inquired when the couple stepped back into the kitchen.

"Something kinky?" Cooper asked hopefully. "Sex in a doctor's office is pretty kinky...Especially considering that you son was in there with you."

"We were not having sex Cooper." Addison broke the news to him with a small laugh at his hopeful attitude.

"Are you sure? Because it's okay if you were. If you're comfortable enough to do it in front of your kid in your office then more power to you..." Cooper replied.

"We were not having sex." Addison answered, turning to her husband to back her up. "Jake, tell him we weren't having sex."

"We uh, have a patient together and she had left a message asking that we both get back to her." Jake quickly came up with a logical lie that would satisfy everyone's curiosity.

"Then why did you leave then come back and close the blinds?" Amelia inquired, raising her brow as she waited for an answer.

"Did I? Force of habit. If I walk into my office to speak to a patient I close the blinds for privacy. I've noticed Addison does the same so I guess it was just old habits." Jake answered smoothly.

"Fine, but why did you leave and come back? I saw you go to the supply room."

"I uh..." Jake started then glanced at Addison to rescue him.

"I have this strange insect bite on back that I hadn't noticed until this morning. Jake went to get stuff to clean it for me. And that's why he closed the blinds, I uh, had to take off my shirt so he could do it. I figure it would be best for our patients not see me half naked." she lied. "Jake didn't want to tell you the truth because I was a little embarrassed by it."

"We have to get going." Jake cut in before anyone could ask anymore questions. "We have plans with Angela tonight. Can't be late for our reservation and you know how long it takes Addison to get ready." he lied again.

After they were gone Amelia gave Violet a curious glance. "Something is up with those two."

"You bet your ass something is up." Cooper piped up and laughed only to discover he was the only one laughing. "Oh, I thought that was pun intended."

* * *

The next morning the couple returned to the practice for their first day back to work since their honeymoon. Both were busy with patients who had been waiting all week to see them and neither had any time to waste that day but that didn't stop Jake from walking into Addison's office without knocking. He stopped right passed the door when he realized a patient was seated in one of the chairs across Addison's desk.

"Oh, sorry..." he said as he glanced at the patient then Addison.

"It's fine." Addison replied with a smile. "Mary, this is my husband, Dr. Jake Reilly. Mary just started her second trimester, I was just going over details with her."

"Oh, okay, I don't want to bother you guys but I really need to talk to you so find me when you have time."

"No, it's fine." Addison patient replied as she got up from the chair. "Dr. Montgomery and I were done. She was just writing out a prescription for prenatal vitamins." she explained and brought attention to the prescription she was now holding. "And you said the next appointment should be in four weeks?"

Addison nodded. "But if you have any concerns you can call in and we'll try to set something up same day." she assured her patient. "After Jake started working here we have two OBs which makes things easier. If I'm at the hospital or in surgery he's here and vice versa. One of us should be able to fit you in."

The patient nodded understandingly.

"You wanna wait here, Jake? I'm gonna walk Mary to the elevator then you have ten minutes before my next patient."

"No, the file is in my office. Meet me there when you're done." he replied as he walked toward the door with the two women and parted ways with them to get to his office. He took a seat at his desk and opened the chart again to double check the results. As his eyes were scanning the paperwork Addison walked in.

"What's up?" she asked as she walked toward him to peck his lips. "I haven't seen you all morning. It's kind of strange considering we were together every second of every day for the last ten days."

Jake grabbed Addison's arms and pulled her in again to kiss her back. He grabbed the chart and got up from his seat and gestured for her to sit on the couch.

"Got you test results back." he said, waving the chart in the air as he went to sit beside her.

"Remember what we said about you not being my doctor anymore?" Addison asked.

"I'm not trying to be your doctor. I just have your blood test results and a prescription." he replied.

"So I was right?"

"Not exactly." Jake murmured.

"Well, if it wasn't that than what is it?"

"That's why I wanted to speak to you privately." Jake started. He opened the folder and retrieved the prescription to hand over to her then watched her raise her brows in confusion.

"I wanted antibiotics, not vitamins. How are prenatal vitamins going to help me?"

"They're going to help our baby."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. What?"

"You're pregnant, Addison."

"What?" Addison asked again.

"I thought you'd be happy about this. You tried for so long..."

"I just..." she trailed off and looked her husband in the eyes. "What?" she asked again.

"Do you want to see the results?" Jake asked, holding out the lab report to her.

Addison quickly took the papers and scanned through the results.

"Based on your hCG levels and simple math, I'd say you're about ten days, which puts conception a couple days after the wedding. Probably happened in Fiji. It usually takes the fertilized egg two days to implant and it shows up in blood work seven days after that so that puts you at 9 or 10 days but we can let your OB figure out the due date and the date of conception. We can't doctor our own baby."

Addison took a deep breath as she gave the results back to him. "I'm pregnant." she declared.

"Yes. How do you feel about that?"

"Dr. Montgomery." a nurse said from the doorway. "Your patient is here and she's in a rush. She has to pick up her son in half an hour."

Addison got up from the couch and straightened out her knee-length pencil skirt. "Coming." she said as she followed the woman out, leaving Jake sitting there with no answer.

* * *

"Are we going to talk about this?" Jake asked later that night. They had barely spoken since they got home. They ate their dinner in silence then Addison got Henry ready for bed an hour earlier than usual. He suspected that it was because she needed a distraction. But Jake wasn't ready to drop the subject so he followed her into their bedroom after she had put Henry down and he closed the door behind himself.

"Jake, I'm really tired. It's been a long, exhausting day. I had 12 patients and three surgeries." she said, walking into the bathroom to wash off her make-up and brush her teeth.

"I get that but this is not something we can ignore. We can't pretend that conversation never happened. You're pregnant with our kid." he called back loud enough for her to hear him.

"For now." Addison replied after a few minutes, after spitting her mouthful of toothpaste into the sink.

"What?" Jake asked unsurely, waiting for her to step out of the bathroom so he could question what she meant by that."Are you considering an abortion? Because that's the kind of thing you mention to your husband."

"No, I'm not planning on getting an abortion. But I'm a 41 year old woman and this baby is less than two weeks in gestation. The first trimester is crucial and I have ten weeks until the end of it. 10 weeks is a long time and my age is a problem. There is a lot that can go wrong. I don't want to get attached this early and I don't want you to get attached either." Addison replied as she got in bed and turned off the light hoping that would be enough to end the conversation.

"41 is not really a problem anymore, Addie. People are having kids in their mid to late forties now." Jake turned on the lights and continued. "You told me you had a 63 year old pregnant patient a couple years back and her baby was fine. I know that the next ten weeks is crucial but we have to be confident about this." he argued reasonably while pulling a clean t-shirt over his head to get into bed beside his wife.

"You're already attached." Addison accused.

"Of course I'm attached! You're my wife and you're pregnant with our kid." Jake exclaimed. "I've been thinking about it all day."

"Jake, all of this is just so wrong. None of it was supposed to happen this way. The wife tells the husband about a pregnancy, not vice versa and had I known, I wouldn't have told you until after 12 weeks just to make sure we're out of the danger zone. I don't want you getting attached then be heartbroken. I don't want to get attached then have my heart broken. We just got married 12 days ago, we can't have something go wrong and ruin everything this early in the marriage."

"Addison." Jake said softly, moving closer to her in the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "I know that this is scary and that you see high-risk pregnancies every day, you have seen every possible pregnancy complication in human existence. But I know you have also delivered thousand of perfect healthy babies to perfectly healthy mothers in every age range possible. I know that as a doctor your first instinct is to worry but you don't have to, okay? You've got me and we're supposed to do this together. We'll take it one day at a time and if something comes up we'll deal with it."

"What if I lose the baby?"

"You won't, don't prepare yourself for something like that. But if you do then I'll be by your side and I'll still love you more than anything in this world." Jake promised her, bringing his hand up from her waist to brush hair off of her neck so he could kiss her tenderly. He moved his hand back under the covers to it's previous spot on her hip but after a few seconds he slid hand over to her lower abdomen. "You're finally pregnant, Addie. You've been wanting this for so long and it's finally happening. Just enjoy it for as long as you can, okay? We'll deal with the rest as it comes. Don't worry about it now."

Addison nodded, moving her own hand on top of his. "Yeah." she whispered, doing her best to set her fears aside enough to enjoy the present.

"She is going to be perfect."

"She?" Addison asked, looking over her shoulder as much as she could to catch a glimpse of his face. "I'm 10 days pregnant, Jake. It's physically impossible to know. Besides, I think it'll be a boy. Mother's intuition."

"I'd want a girl." Jake admitted. "Sure they're a pain in the ass once they grow up, as you may have noticed with Angela, but they're amazing before that. And with Angela, I missed so much of her childhood. I didn't meet her until she was six. With Henry I've been in his life from the very beginning more or less. He was only four months old when we officially got together but I knew him from day one. I haven't missed anything. It would be cool to have all of that with a girl."

Addison turned over in his arms and smiled at him. "You make it all sound like it's going to be so perfect. Like you have everything planned and you know it will go according to plan."

"I don't have it all planned. I don't know how any of this will turn out but I'm excited to find out. I want a girl, hopefully with your eyes, but I'll be thrilled with a boy too. We'll just have to wait and see if your maternal instinct beats my paternal instinct." he replied teasingly. "We can bet on if you want."

"If everything turns out alright with the pregnancy this trimester, I think it will be a boy." Addison said surely. "And when I win I get to throw away all your shirts with those annoying plaid patterns on them and I can buy whatever I like to replace them."

"What do I get if I win?" Jake asked.

Addison scoffed and met his eyes. "I'm giving you a child, what more can you ask for?" she replied only half-jokingly.

* * *

**2 years later**

With Addison and Jake's two young children, Charlotte and Cooper's three year old triplets, and Naomi and Sam's two year old son, the practice needed full time child care. Based on her previous experience with Henry's nanny, Addison preferred having her kids nearby while she was at work. Some days it was easy and convenient and on other days she wanted to rip her hair out strand by strand. This was one of those days. Addison carried her crying four year old into a vacant exam room and set him down on the table. She wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead. "Can you tell Mommy what happened?" she asked softly as she looked at his bleeding knee.

"Aunt 'Melia took me and Ellie to the park 'cross the street after they gots me from pre-school and I fell." he explained to his mother, choosing to be as vaguely as possible.

"How did you fall?" Addison asked her son as she wiped away a few more falling tears from his little cheeks.

"A big kid pushed me." Henry admitted.

"Why did a big kid push you?"

"Cuz I pushed him first." the little boy mumbled quietly, finally admitting the truth.

"Why did you push him?"

"Because he was being mean to Ellie. He called her a stupid baby because she couldn't swing by herself."

Addison gave her son a sympathetic glance and pressed another kiss to his forehead. "Sweetie, hurting him was probably not the best way to protect your sister. See? He hurt you back."

"And now I'm bleeding everywhere!" Henry exclaimed dramatically.

Addison laughed and shook her head. "It's just a little scrape, you're not bleeding everywhere. You're barely bleeding." she told him. "You are going to perfectly okay."

"How do ya know?" he questioned his mother skeptically.

"Because I'm a doctor and it's my job to know." Addison replied as she grabbed gauze dabbed with antiseptic solution. "This might sting a little." she warned him and felt his little hands tightly grab her left arm which she had been using to hold his knee steady. She heard him whimper painfully when the gauze touched his wound. "All done, buddy. Just needed to clean it so it doesn't get infected." she told him as she covered it with a large Spider Man band-aid, Henry's favorite character despite his hate of spiders.

"Is Ellie okay?" Henry asked his mother, looking down at his patched up knee as he spoke. "She got scared. I didn't mean to scare her."

"She's fine. She is with Daddy in my office." Addison replied, helping him jump of the table. She followed her running son to her office. As soon as she stepped passed the door, the little girl in Jake's arms extended her arms out toward her, begging to be picked up.

"Look, Daddy, Mommy gave me a Spider Man band-aid!" Henry exclaimed excitedly.

"Henny owwie?" Two year old Elizabeth (or Ellie as everyone except her father called her) asked her mother as soon she was lifted out of her father's arms.

"Henry is going to be fine, baby. No worries." she reassured her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Did you get scared, baby?"

Ellie nodded her head then dropped it on her mother's shoulder and yawned tiredly.

"She was almost asleep when Henry ran in." Jake explained as Addison took a seat on the couch beside him with the child curled up in her arms. He absentmindedly ran his hand through Henry's hair and watched as Addison rubbed small circles delicately on their daughter's back. "You okay, Addie?" he whispered so he would disturb his sleeping daughter and their son who was dozing off on his lap.

Addison let out a deep, heavy sigh, "I'm exhausted." she admitted. "I was hoping for a quiet afternoon and then this happened."

"At least they both fell asleep."

"It's because they were both overwhelmed and flustered. They drained themselves too." Addison replied. "I wish I could take a nap right here and right now."

"I don't think your patients would like that. The waiting room is full and this is already pushing back our whole schedule for the day." Jake replied remorsefully. "I'll take care of them tonight. I'll do the bedtime ritual, bath and all and you can turn in early."

"What was I thinking when I desperately wanted children?" Addison asked herself. "How could I not consider the crying? All they do is eat, shit and cry."

"And they cuddle with you when you had a bad day at work. They love you unconditionally and worship the ground you walk on. They make you smile and laugh and you can't imagine your life without them."

Addison turned her head to the side to look at her husband and nodded. "You're right. I can't imagine my life without them. They are my little miracles." Addison murmured, brushing her lips against the top of her daughter's head.

"I would say something but it's probably too cheesy to say out loud." Jake responded.

"Say it. I love when you say cheesy things."

"Yeah, you love it because you make fun of me for like a week."

"Tell me."

"Promise you won't make fun of me?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Yes, I promise I won't make fun of you." Addison repeated after him.

"They might be your little miracles but you're my miracle because I wouldn't have any of this without you." He told her sheepishly and saw her smile.

Addison did her best to suppress the urge to laugh. "That might be the cheesiest thing you have ever said."she said with a small giggle.

"But you love me anyway?" Jake asked hopefully.

"I love you anyway." Addison confirmed.

"I love you, too. Despite the fact that you misdiagnosed honeymoon cystitis instead of pregnancy..."

"That was an easy mistake. I was supposed to be infertile!" Addison spoke up defensively.

"Fine, I'll let that one slide. There is also the fact that you were absolutely sure our little girl would be a boy."

"I had a 50 percent margin or error."

"The fact that you thought your textbook perfect pregnancy would be high-risk and that there would be complications that would end our child's life. What's your excuse for that?"

"I was paranoid and scared." Addison answered.

"Well, there you go. You love me despite all my cheesiness, and I love you despite the fact that you're always wrong. We were obviously made for each other."

* * *

I've been trying to write something Jaddison since the show ended 18 days ago and I finally have something! Hope you guys like it. I'm determined not to let this page die so I urge everyone to write and post anything that comes to mind!

A review would be highly appreciated.


End file.
